


Tea Parties

by misslenabrooke



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: my proudest achievement today is making the drakepad server cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: Webby tells Louie about the first friend she's ever had.





	Tea Parties

Webby always sat in her bed when she was upset, but only when she thought no one was around. She hadn't accounted for Louie, who had entered her room to find something he misplaced. Upon feeling the boy's presence, Webby jumped a little.

"Um, Louie?" She asked, in an uncharacteristically meek manner. "I need a little alone time."

Louie looked up at the sound of his name. "Everything okay, Webs?"

Webby hugged her Quacky Patch doll. "D-Don't worry about me!" Even without her eyes watering, the fact she was lying was more than obvious.

Putting his stuff down, Louie sat down next to his sister. "You're a bad liar, you know. And of course I'm gonna worry about you! I… don't like seeing you like this."

She smiled weakly, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Talk to me, goose. What's bothering you?" Louie wrapped an arm around her.

Webby sighed deeply, a frown returning to her face. "It's dumb."

He gasped. "You can't say that! There's no way it's dumb. And I'm staying here with you until you're all cheered up, 'kay?"

She clung a bit harder to her Quacky Patch doll. "I don't know, I just.. I miss when Duckworth was alive."

"And what's wrong with ghost butler Duckworth?"

Webby shook her head. "Nothing. It just feels like I'll never be able to live out those days again."

Louie's beak scrunched in thought. Aside from being a ghost butler slash demon, Duckworth seemed a bit standoffish. "What was Duckworth like before he died? How old were you back then?"

The girl sat up and stared at the wall as she responded. "I was seven. I had lived here my whole life, and Granny wasn't the housekeeper yet. She was still very busy looking out for Uncle Scrooge, though," Webby bounced her doll on her leg. "In between all of that and the time she spent teaching me various survival skills, I didn't have much quality time with her."

Louie was actually pretty intrigued by this, listening attentively and nodding as she spoke.

"But Duckworth didn't really do much after all the cleaning was done. Of course, I didn't have any friends outside the manor, so for a while Duckworth was my best and only friend," Webby cracked a smile as she recalled the days they spent together. "He went to all my tea parties and actually made me tea! I felt like a fancy little lady."

* * *

_ "A cup for Webby, and a cup for the princess.." Duckworth handed Webby two tiny cups of warm, fresh tea. _

_ 'The princess' was what Webby affectionately called her Quacky Patch doll. Duckworth had made it for her only a couple of years back so she wouldn't be lonely. He tailored the doll to look like her, a fact Webby loved. _

_ Webby had quite the imagination; she always liked to play pretend with the princess. As the nickname suggested, she ruled her own imaginary kingdom in Webby's room. She would go to fancy parties with a few other stuffed animals passed down from Beakley, and wore pretty ball gowns. _

_ As she took the tiny cups, Webby giggled. "Aren't you going to have some tea, Duckworth?" _

_ "I only made enough for you two lovely ladies. As much as I love drinking tea with you, I felt like today I should be chivalrous," He smiled softly. "Princesses deserve to treat themselves to a nice cup, right?" _

_ She picked up one of the cups, offering it to Duckworth. "I can always share with the princess. But we both agree, it's always funner with Sir Duckworth!" _

_ He chuckled, sitting down as he took the cup. "I can't say no to that, I suppose." _

_ After a few more minutes of chatting and drinking tea, Duckworth got up and walked out the door. "I'd love to continue this party, Webbigail, but I have to attend to Mr. McDuck." _

_ He was already halfway through the hall when Webby called back for him. "Wait, Duckworth! I just need to tell you something!" _

_ He came back to her when called. "And what might that be?" _

_ Webby flashed him a toothy grin, jumping into his arms for a hug. "You're my best friend, Duckworth!" _

_ Duckworth couldn't help but grin back as he spun her around. "You are mine as well." _

* * *

"Oh… wow." Louie didn't know what else to say about this story. It sounded like Webby was talking about a different Duckworth!

She sighed fondly. "And he would always tell me bedtime stories when Granny was too busy! Don't tell her, but I liked it better when Duckworth did it. He did a bunch of funny voices and made everything sound so amazing."

The boy stared at the ground, still pretty taken aback. "It must've been hard when he died, huh.."

Webby hugged her knees to her chest. "It was. I didn't know what was going on, all Granny had told me was that Duckworth was taking a 'forever nap.' Uncle Scrooge was really sad, talking about how he wished Duckworth would come back and stay a little longer," She nuzzled into Louie again. "I was crying and screaming as they put him in the ground. I asked Granny,  _ why is he sleeping in the ground? What does Uncle Scrooge mean, he's not coming back?" _

And just like that, Webby began to cry again, tears pouring their way down her face like a waterfall off a cliff. She buried her face into Louie's shoulder.

"At least he's not completely gone. I'm sure he misses being with you too, Webs!"

"I-I know," Her voice was muffled. "I just need some time to let it all out."

Louie put a foot on the ground, ready to get up. "I'll let you have your alone time." What he hadn't expected, however, was Webby tugging at his sleeve.

"No, Louie, please don't go. Not yet."

Unbeknownst to the children, there was a certain otherworldly eavesdropper on the other side of the wall. Duckworth had made it a habit to check on the kids any time he heard tears, and the words he heard from Webby had hit him particularly hard. For now, he had decided to go back to his usual cleaning rituals, letting the two siblings have their time together.

But when Webby was about to get into her bed that night, a familiar voice rang out through her room.

"Webbigail, I believe we had a tea party cut short by my passing a few years ago."

Webby beamed as she turned around to see Duckworth holding a teapot and two cups. 

She was at a loss for words, but he broke the silence with a soft chuckle. "I assume that is an invitation to pick up where we left off?"

The girl's eyes began to water, as she was too happy to keep herself together. "I-I'll go get the princess!"

If the man was capable of crying in his ghostly state, he would certainly feel a tear running down his cheek. He missed his best friend just as much as she missed him. <strike></strike>


End file.
